Aftermath Series Sasuke
by Lord Sesshomaru
Summary: okay, this is the first story i have written, i'm not very good with words but i try!...anyway, the aftermath is a three parter abt life after The fight btween Naruto and Sasuke, first one is abt Sasuke, i'm writing the other two...!


Sasuke; Redemption

Sasuke sat on his bed, clutching the seal 'gifted' to him by Orochimaru. Just a few weeks had passed since he had fought Naruto on the border of the fire country.

_I should've killed him then!_, he thought.

Sasuke stepped outside his room, looked in the long passage way on his right. His room was at the end of the passage. He wore a black sleeve-less shirt, with the Uchiha mark on its back. And the regular whitish half pant that he had been wearing for a long time.

He checked his pack for kunais and shurikens. It was all there. He started walking away from his room. He walked for a few seconds and then fell to the wall, clutching the 'seal'.

He had taken the 'seal' to level two when he fought Naruto at the border. It hurt back then but now the pain had somehow increased.

_Can't stop here…have to go!_, he kept repeating this in his head. As he walked away still needing the support of the wall.

'He is leaving Kabuto.' Orochimaru said sitting on a throne made of stone.

'What? Leaving…Where is he going?'

'That's for you to find out!' Orochimaru replied.

'Fine' Kabuto walked to the door. 'But, what if he attacks? Should I…'

'Don't you dare, Kabuto!' Orochimaru now had a smirk on his face. ' Just persue him, find out where he is going, if he gets near Konoha, don't allow him.'

'Heh. Got that' Saying this Kabuto left.

_Night?_, Sasuke thought who was now outside Orochimaru's 'lair'. _It's hard to figure out what time it is in there!_

Sasuke jumped tree to tree, knowing someone was following. He stopped on a leaf less tree. Looking back, he vanished (thanks to his speed).

Soon Kabuto was at the same place. He looked around for Sasuke. And then he suddenly looked up.

A dark figure with red eyes came at him with incredible speed, holding electricity in his left hand.

_Chidori!_, Kabuto thought to himself. And quickly tried to move himself out of the way. But Sasuke was a itsy-bit faster.

Kabuto let out a groan. Sasuke had got his right leg. Kabuo's leg was bleeding, but nothing Kabuto couldn't fix.

Kabuto clapped his hands together, the put it over his wound. His wound healed in no time.

'Why are you following me Kabuto?' Sasuke asked, his hands had formed the tiger seal. If he wanted he could have finished Kabuto then and there using the fire element (Katon) move.

'Orochimaru wanted me to, that's why.' Kabuto said, getting up. 'Oh, by the way, where are you off to?' Kabuto asked, moving a step ahead and moving his hand behind his back.

'None of your business' Sasuke replied. Letting go of the tiger seal, he turned back and took off, leaving Kabuto with a weird smirk on his face.

'Wait, Sasuke!' Kabuto yelled at him from behind. Sasuke went on not caring about Kabuto. Kabuto still had that smirk on his face. he suddenly noticed the smell of river water. He realized they were near the border where Naruto Sasuke once fought.

Sasuke stopped and turned back waiting for Kabuto. Kabuto Arrived shortly. Sasuke looked to the east. The sun was rising. Sasuke had seen the sun after weeks.

'Kabuto,' Sasuke continued 'Tell, Orochimaru I'll come back. I've unfinished business to take care of.'

'Where?' Kabuto asked knowing the answer.

'Konoha' Sasuke replied.

'Oh, well, I'm not allowed to let you go there. Direct orders from Orochimaru, You have to obey them. Or…' Kabuto trailed off by taking a knife out of his pack.

Sasuke stared at him with an expression-less face. A grin took over. Turned around and took off. Kabuto followed, and soon caught up.

'Sasuke, don't make me do this.' Kabuto yelled.

Sasuke paid no heed to Kabuto's warning.

'Your choice!' Kabuto threw a kunai towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it easily and stopped on the branch of a tree.

'You are pathetic, Kabuto.' Sasuke said. But Kabuto still had that smirk on his face. Sasuke suddenly smelled some thing burning. He looked behind him. His eyes widened. It was an explosion tag!!

Sasuke took the tag off which was attached to his shirt. And threw the tag towards Kabuto. But the tag exploded in mid air. Sasuke's vision was blinded by the smoke caused by the tag.

His sharingan was activated. He saw two kunais cutting through the smoke. He dodged them by jumping to the adjacent branch but Kabuto was ready, he had predicted Sasuke's move.

Sasuke knew even Kabuto's vision was blinded by the smoke, which still remained. Suddenly Sasuke saw a dark figure in the smoke which moved towards him at a fast pace.

_Kabuto…_, Sasuke knew who the figure was. Sasuke formed a bunch of seals executing it with the tiger seal.

'Katon, Gougakyou no jutsu' with that Sasuke spat out a massive fireball. He saw Kabuto's body burn. A smile took over his tense expression.

'Killing Kage Bunshins wont hurt me, you know!' Kabuto said, who was above Sasuke forming weird seals. Chakra filled Kabuto's hand and he dove down towards Sasuke and grabbed him by the neck, before Sasuke could figure out what was happening.

Kabuto let go of Sasuke's neck in a few seconds time.

'The chakra I put in your neck, will stop all the air from entering or leaving your body. Only I know the Jutsu to remove this.' Kabuto said with a proud smirk on his face. While Sasuke held on to his neck trying to breath. His sharingan slowly disappeared. He was fainting.

Then suddenly it struck Sasuke. All the seals required for this jutsu were done in front of him! Sasuke got off his knees, now on his legs. He used the last bit of his strength to perform the jutsu. Kabuto was less alert now; he did not realize what Sasuke was doing. Kabuto did not notice anything until Sasuke had already grabbed his neck and executed the jutsu.

Activating the sharingan Sasuke stared at Kabuto, who had now fallen down by Sasuke's sudden Attack. Kabuto got up. Knowing he had to get rid of this jutsu in order to live and also that Sasuke wouldjust copy his removal jutsu. But Kabuto performed the respected seals required to get rid of this jutsu.

And Sasuke followed Kabuto as fast as he could. The jutsu was removed. Both the nins were free, but were breathing hard and wheezing.

'I underestimated you, Uchiha Sasuke.' Kabuto said now breathing a little normally.

'Never, ever underestimate an Uchiha, you disgusting piece of shit!' Sasuke said, and threw a bunch of kunais at Kabuto who dodged them with ease, but Sasuke knew Kabuto's skill. They were almost equivalent to Kakashi's Skill.

Sasuke jumped up towards the top of the tree. Kabuto followed him, but lost Sasuke half way up. He looked around. Went higher up in the tree, but there was still no sign of Sasuke.

Suddenly Kabuto felt a tug on his right leg. He looked down. There was nothing. And then in a blink of an eye, Kabuto was being pulled down by some thing attached to his leg. _A string!_, Kabuto realized. Taking a shuriken out of his pack he cut the string and quickly jumped on to a branch. Looking down, looking for Sasuke. He then suddenly realized a weird noise, like lots of birds chirping and also the sunlight falling on him was being blocked. His eyes widened, he knew what was coming, but he was as cold as ice.

_CHIDORI!!_, Kabuto knew what was coming. Kabuto clapped his hand together but too late. The chidori had torn through his body.

'I told you Kabuto- Never underestimate an Uchiha.' Sasuke said, his left hand full of smoke and burn marks. And saying this, Sasuke took off to Konoha village.

Naruto came out of his house with a bag and still carrying the bruises he had got when he fought Sasuke.

'You ready to leave, Naruto?' Jiraiya asked. Jiraiya was standing right beside the door.

'How long will we be gone, Ero-sennin?' Naruto asked, still unhappy with Sasuke's decision.

'Well, maybe for 2 years, but surely before the three year period ends, and Orochimaru is ready to use Sasuke as a container!' Jiraiya said also a little unhappy with the recent events.

'Can I say goodbye to everyone, before we leave?' Naruto asked now out on the street with Jiraiya.

'No.' Jiraiya replied.

'What?'

'For it will be more painful then, Naruto!' Jiraiya exclaimed.

Naruto sighed, and started walking towards the huge gate that was the entrance and the exit to the village of Konoha. Naruto then stopped, looked behind.

'What happened?' Jiraiya asked.

'I thought…I thought Sasuke was watching…' Naruto said, now even more upset than before.

'Let's go Naruto, to be honest; I don't think Sasuke is coming back.' Jiraiya said, putting his hand on Naruto's head.

'Yeah...' Naruto said as they walked out of the huge gate to leave Konoha for training.

Sasuke watched as Naruto left Konoha. He stared at him until Naruto disappeared in the horizon.

'Someday Naruto, someday…' Sasuke told himself. He turned around, but he suddenly felt a sharp pain where the seal was. He fell on his knees clutching the seal with his right hand.

'You need help, getting back?' A familiar voice asked him. Sasuke looked up. He was surprised to find Kabuto standing in front of him.

'H…how…' Sasuke stammered as the pain increased.

'Well, I had started regenerating my cells near my stomach just before you hit me the chidori. It took time but I think I'm fine now.' Kabuto said, looking down on the suffering Sasuke.

'But I'll have to admit, Orochimaru chose his container well, don't you think?' Kabuto asked, but received no reply. He looked down and saw that Sasuke had already fainted due to the pain.

Kabuto picked up Sasuke on his back and jumped away towards Orochimaru's lair.

'Ugh, newbie's; they cannot handle any pain.' Kabuto said, jumping from one tree to another.

The End


End file.
